Traditional service calls are exercises in redundancy. Someone in a Structure notices some equipment is not functioning correctly, calls a technician, hopes to get a skilled technician, leads the technician to the equipment, and watches as the technician takes guesses as to the cause and solution of a problem with the equipment.
However, with the orienteering methods disclosed in Non Provisional patent application Ser. No. 16/142,275, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, Service Calls may become vastly more efficient.